bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Transit
Tower Transit is a Transport for London bus operator. It is a subsidiary of Transit Systems. Lea Interchange (LI) Lea Interchange garage operates London bus routes 25, 58, 212, 236, 262, 308, 339, 425, 444, 473, 488, D8, W14, W15, 24-hour routes 69 and Night route N25. 'History' On 6 July 2013, Tower Transit commenced operating route 425. On 31 August 2013, Tower Transit commenced operating routes N550 and N551. On 28 February 2015, Tower Transit commenced operating route 488. On 7 March 2015, Tower Transit commenced operating routes 212 and 444. On 6 February 2016, Tower Transit commenced operating route 69. On 27 February 2016, routes 26 and N26 passed to CT Plus. On 23 June 2018, route 30 passed to Metroline. On 1 September 2018, routes N550 and N551 passed to CT Plus . On 15 September 2018, Tower Transit commenced operating route D8. On 30 March 2019, Tower Transit commenced operating routes 262 and 473. On 15 June 2019, route RV1 was withdrawn. Routes 212 and 444 will pass to London General from 7 March 2020. Routes 25 and N25 will pass to Stagecoach London from 23 May 2020 Route 425 will pass to Stagecoach London from 4 July 2020 Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.3m & 9.6m (DM) for route 339 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DML) for route W15 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (DMV) for routes 488 and W14 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (DN) for routes 69 and 425 * Alexander Dennis E40E 10.4m / “Virtual Electric” Enviro 400 MMC (DH) for route 69 * Van Hool A330FC 12.0m / Hydrogen Fuel Cell (BH) as logistical spares * VDL SB200 12.0m / Wright Pulsar 2 Hydrogen powered (WSH) for route 444 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / MCV EvoSeti (MV) for routes 25, 58, 308 and N25 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m & 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for routes 212 and 308 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VN) for routes 58, 262 425, 473 and D8 * Wright StreetDeck (WH) 10.6m for routes 25 and N25, to be introduced on routes 262 and 473 from 23 May 2020. * Wright StreetLite 9.7m (WM) for route 339 * Wright StreetLite 10.8m (WV) for routes 236 and 444 Westbourne Park (X) Westbourne Park garage operates London bus routes 28, 228, 328, 452, 24-hour routes 13 and 23 and Night routes N28 and N97. 'History' On 31 October 2015, route 295 passed to Metroline. On 1 April 2017, Tower Transit commenced operating route 13. On 24 June 2017, route 70 passed to London United. On 1 July 2017, routes 28, 31, 266, 328, N28, N31 and N97 were transferred from Atlas Road (AS) Garage to this garage. On 29 July 2017, route 266 passed to Metroline. On 28 April 2018, routes 31 and N31 passed to Metroline. On 1 December 2018, Tower Transit commenced operating route 452. On 19 January 2019, Tower Transit commenced operation of route 228. On 7 December 2019, Tower Transit commenced operating route 218. Tower Transit will commence operation of route C3 from 3 October 2020. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DML) for route 218 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m (DN) for route 23 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m (DNH) for route 23 * VDL DB300 10.4m / Wright Gemini 2 (WN) for route 28 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / MCV EvoSeti (MV) for route 13 * Volvo B5LH 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for routes 328 and N97 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VN) for routes 28 and 452 * Wright StreetLite 10.8m (WV) for routes 218 and 228 * Optare Metrodecker EV 11.1m to be introduced on route 23 from Winter 2020 and route C3 from October 2020 Former Garages Atlas Road (AS) History On 1 October 2011 this garage opened when part of Westbourne Park garage was closed to make way for Crossrail construction with operation of routes 28, 31, 328, N28 and N31 transferred. Atlas Road operates as an outstation for Westbourne Park, so buses are seen on Atlas Road routes and vice versa. On 5 March 2016, Tower Transit commenced operating route N97. On 1 July 2017, Atlas Road was announced closed. Routes 28, 31, 266, 328, N28, N31 and N97 were transferred from this garage to Westbourne Park (X) garage at the same time. In 2017 Atlas Road was leased to RATP Dev group with a 10 year contract to house routes 18 and N18, with the PK allocating number used. Fleet *Tower Transit Fleet List External links *Tower Transit website Category:London Bus Operators‏